Batteries, such as automotive or marine batteries, include one or more cells connected to one another. The cells are electrically connected in a serial connection to increase the voltage output of the battery. The cells are electrically connected in parallel to increase a current output of the battery. A battery can employ series connection, parallel connection, or both between various cells.
A wet-cell battery is a battery in which a cell uses a liquid electrolyte. Electrically conductive electrodes are at least partially submerged into the electrolyte, and the ion exchange occurs between the electrodes through the electrolyte.
A cell has at least two electrodes—one of the positive polarity and one of the negative polarity. In some cells, an electrode takes the form of a plate that is suspended into the electrolyte. Other shapes of the electrodes are also possible and used. In some cells, several electrodes are electrically coupled with one another to electrically function as a single electrode of a designated polarity.